Writing implements typically require the user to grasp the implement between the thumb and two adjacent fingers, requiring the application of relatively fine motor skills. Some persons suffering from physical disabilities, such as, for example, stroke victims, do not have these required fine motor skills. Additionally, young children may not have yet developed the skills.
It would be beneficial to provide a writing implement that allows users without fine motor skills to be able to use.